


Early Morning Light

by TheEmcee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, No Sex, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the early morning light, when Prompto is still asleep and cuddled up close to him, that Ignis cherishes the most</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters or the fandom.
> 
> A/N: I’ve been meaning to write an Ignis/Prompto fic for a while now. I don’t know what it is about this pairing, but I love it. And there’s practically none of it out there! Personally, I think they’d work rather well together, balancing each other out and all of that jazz, but that’s just me. This is just fluffy mostly, and I apologize if they seem out of character. Please feel free to leave a comment down in the towel section. R&R. Enjoy!

~…~

Early Morning Light

~…~

 

Ignis woke up early in the morning, when the sky was still a deep, midnight blue and the stars could be seen twinkling so brightly in the sky. How rare it was to see the stars in the city, but now that he, Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto were out in the country side, he could see them clearly at night and in the early morning. At least, he would be able to see them if he were able to actually get up from his spot in the tent. 

However, sometime in the night, Prompto had crossed the miniscule space that separated them and had attached himself to Ignis’ person with positively no intention of letting go as he slept away peacefully. The blonde was still sleeping as he clung to Ignis, his face buried against his neck, a small, peaceful smile on his face while he dreamt. Like Noctis, Prompto could sleep through almost anything without being disturbed in the slightest. Perhaps it was a skill he had acquired from the prince. Who could say, really?

As much as he would have liked to get up and see the stars before the midnight blue changed into the dark purplish red, then the orange and yellow, before eventually giving way to the light blue that accompanied the daylight, Ignis also enjoyed cuddling with Prompto in the tent they shared with Noctis and Gladiolus. Although he may not seem to be a very affection person, or very active romantically and sexually as Gladiolus had commented once before, he was. Of course, Ignis wasn’t going to cling to Prompto every second of every day; that wasn’t in his nature and it certainly wasn’t proper anyway. Nor would he allow Prompto to do so to him. Actually, Prompto was, surprisingly, okay with the small bits of public displays of affection he was entitled to, such as holding hands and leaning, though, truthfully, most displays were only in front of Noctis and Gladiolus. 

Before they had all had to flee the city, if he and Prompto were out in the city or even at the palace, they would merely stand close to each other, gravitate towards another naturally. It never ceased to amaze Ignis how patient and understanding Prompto was. As the youngest of their group and a natural-born troublemaker, he liked to have fun and was often full of energy and excitement. Yet, he seemed to understand that Ignis was a rather reserved person, one who wasn’t as open to blatant displays of affection and love in part because it was just who he was but also because such conduct wasn’t proper in public. At least, it wasn’t to him. 

Ignis wouldn’t lie, though; at first, they had had a rough road. Back then, Prompto hadn’t been used to how Ignis was as a partner and he didn’t know how to handle Ignis. There were more times than Ignis liked to count where Prompto thought it was because of who he was or because he had done something wrong. Neither one was the case and once they reached an understanding, things settled down and relaxed. It helped that Ignis wasn’t against affection in front of Noctis and Gladiolus, who were both perfectly fine with their relationship.

All of that brought him to this moment in time. 

The sky was lighter now, a warm orange-yellow color and the soft light of early morning began to fill the tent and gently warm it from the outside. It was in this light that Ignis quietly observed Prompto, who slept soundly by his side as he cuddled closer to Ignis. His eyes traced every freckle on the blonde’s face, familiar with every single one of them. They then traveled to his nose and then his lips, which looked so soft and plump in the glow of the morning. 

Ducking his head slightly, Ignis buried his nose in Prompto’s soft, blonde hair and inhaled his familiar scent. With one arm wrapped around Prompto’s waist, the other came up and grasped the hand fisted in his shirt. His thumb caressed the pale flesh and Ignis smiled softly. In the morning light as he slept, Prompto looked angelic. He was a picture of beauty and he was Ignis’. 

Closing his eyes, Ignis reveled in the heat pouring from Prompto into his own being and the softness of his skin. Even though he knew he needed to get up and get things going so that the group can survey the rest of the area, all Ignis wanted to do at that moment was remain cuddled with Prompto. Surely a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt, would it?


End file.
